Five Year Plan
by dreamerslikeus
Summary: Takes place during the Season 13 finale so if you haven't watched it yet, spoilers are in here... One-Shot. No matter what they have or lose they will always have each other.. Meredith/Alex


**A/N If you haven't seen the Season 13 finale... Spoilers everywhere here... Just a simple one shot on how I wanted the ending to go down because I am seriously missing Alex and Meredith scenes... Also Disclaimer: They ain't mine ya'll...**

* * *

 **Five Year Plan**

He saw her standing there, alone, hands to her face, and he just headed to her. His plan has originally been to go find Jo, to tell her he had saw her husband, to tell her….He really had no clue what he was planning to tell her, he just knew that even though he got why she did what she did, there was no going back. But, Meredith stood there alone, looking lost and sad, and in that moment thoughts of Jo faded as he watched Riggs drive off like a crazy man. If he had hurt her, if he had used her and hurt her...He didn't want to think about what he might do.

He half heard Jo yelling in his head that he always chose Meredith, always went to her instead, and yeah maybe that was true, maybe he had been part of the problem, maybe Meredith did always come first, but they fought for each other, they took care of each other, most days they were all the other one had.

He put his hand on her shoulder and she jerked at first, then she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Mer, you okay? What did he do? I'll hurt him…" Alex began with a grunt. "I never liked him, I knew he was bad news.."

"Alex, shut up." She spoke with a weak smile. "He went… He went to find his dead fiancee, except she's not actually dead, she's alive, Owen's sister is alive."

"Wait what?" Alex asked.

She nodded her head. "They found her, they found her and she's alive, and he gets his happy ending." She added with a tiny smile. "It's good really." She nodded. "Someone gets a happy ending."

"She's been gone for years, are you freaking kidding me right now?" Alex asked.

"I'm not. The hospital exploded today, and my new almost boyfriend's fiancee was found alive after a really long time and honestly I'm just tired right now." She said with a sigh.

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her ignoring the smells of smoke as she rested her head against his chest. Her breathing was shallow for a moment and he frowned resting his chin on the top of her head. He'd talk to Jo later, or maybe just not bother, this was more important right now.

"These things only happen to us." He groaned into her hair.

"Cristina will not believe this." She chuckled as she pulled away.

"You really liked him." Alex frowned.

"I did." Meredith nodded. "I was going to let him meet the kids."

"This sucks."

"A woman was found alive after years, it doesn't suck, except for maybe me…." Meredith spoke. "Wait so you still have to tell me about Jo's husband."

Alex grunted, "I saw him, I saw him and I imagined all the horrible things I could do to him, and then I did nothing." He shrugged.

"That's good, you did good." Meredith smiled.

"Every time I imagined punching him, I thought about the hospital, and the kids, and you even," he said with a tiny grin, "And I did nothing."

"I'm glad. The kids need you around."

"You need me around." He smirked.

"Shut up." She smiled. "I would be fine."

"Liar." He spoke with a laugh.

"So you and Jo?"

He dropped his head and shrugged. "I get why she did it I guess, but I just don't see going back. Too much has happened, and I just can't go there again."

"Are you sure?" Meredith asked with a smile.

"This time I'm sure." He nodded. "I think seeing the guy was more for me than about her."

"Closure?" Meredith asked.

"Something like that." He shrugged. "Had to fill in all the pieces before I could let go."

"Makes sense."

"So the bar?" Alex asked. "It's been awhile." He spoke wrapping his arm back around her.

Meredith looked at him and smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I was thinking waffles. Is it too late for waffles? You, me and the kids?"

"They might be asleep?" Alex asked.

"We can wake them," she smiled. "I want waffles, and dancing, I need waffles and dancing."

"You and Zola can dance, I'll watch," he smirked.

"You'll dance tonight."

"I do not dance."

"I said we will dance it out…" She smirked.

"Whatever, you're bossy." He laughed.

"You like it," She grinned. "Let's go to the park this weekend, or the zoo, let's take the kids somewhere fun."

"I think I can do that."

"Yeah? Good."

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

"Are we going to be alone forever?" She asked quietly as he pulled her closer and led her to the car. "You had Izzie, I had Derek, is all that great love stuff over for us now?"

"We will not be alone forever," Alex smirked. "We have each other, and even when the crazy sisters leave, we will still have each other."

"You've turned soft on me Karev." Meredith laughed. "You know what I mean."

"You are freaking hot, you'll find someone." Alex grinned.

"We could make a five year plan and just marry each other," Meredith chuckled.

"Seriously Mer, hitting on me and Riggs just drove off? You going all inapporiate again or just dark and twisty?"

"Shut up Alex."

"Five year plan huh?" Alex grinned.

"Well you do make amazing waffles."

"I'm amazing at a lot of things…" Alex joked.

"Now who is being inapporiate?"

"I'm just being honest."

"Right." Meredith laughed.

"Hey you're the one trying to marry me…"

"In five years…"

"Or less maybe." He teased. "For my waffles."

"I'm really glad you didn't go to prison…" Meredith spoke in a hush tone.

"I'm really glad too." Alex chuckled as the made their way to the car and he opened the door for her. "I'll drive."

"Yeah, that'd be good."

"Mer." He spoke with a sigh, taking her hands in his, "We are going to be okay, _you_ are going to be okay."

"I know."

"Do you?" Alex asked.

"Yes. After waffles and dancing, I will be okay." She nodded. "We will be okay."

"I still can't believe the hospital freaking exploded today…" Alex muttered.

"Just when you think we've seen it all today happens and…"

"Boom?" Alex asked.

"Boom."

"Kinda like our lives.."

"Yeah," Meredith nodded. "Boom."

With a laugh he headed over to the drivers side of the car and sighed. Tonight they'd eat waffles, dance and laugh until the kids fell asleep, and then he would lay beside this crazy strong woman, until she rambled herself to sleep staring up at the ceiling, because he knew this wasn't a night she would want to be alone. Tomorrow, he would start to help her mend, and once again despite all the darkness that always surrounded them, together they would both be alright.


End file.
